One 'Eventful' Summer
by NaginiWillKill
Summary: Harry and Draco have to stay with the dursleys for the summer, with an attempt to hide a secret from them. After that, Harry get an unusaul surprise on his birthday at the Burrow. DRARRY! Squeal to 'Lucius Malfoy's Revenge'
1. Chapter 1: On the train

A Draco/Harry Fanfiction… Drarry

One 'Eventful' Summer

**Chapter 1: On the Train**

Harry Potter with his messy black hair, round glasses, and a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead was on his way to Kings Cross station back from his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was accompanied in his train compartment by friends Hermione Granger, a witch with bushy, brown hair, Ron Weasley, a tall, freckly ginger, Luna Lovegood, a girl with long blonde hair and a dazed look in her eyes, Neville Longbottom, a clumsy, round faced boy with sandy brown hair, and a boy blonde boy with pointed features and silver eyes. This was his lover, Draco Malfoy.

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" Harry asked the Slytherin.

"Yes," Draco replied, scotching closer, "I don't have anywhere to go and I don't want them mistreating you."

"They may not even let you stay, they hate magic."

"Dumbledore sent them a letter explaining everything, so calm you pretty little arse down."

"Okay, then," Harry sighed, "but they _can't_ know we're more than friends," Harry looked at him, "Got, it?"

"I know, Potter," Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder, "We've been over it a billion times!"

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, "Get a room you two!"

"Why don't you get one, Weasel?" Draco sent him a death glare, causing Ron to shut up.

They weren't the only couple in the compartment, however. Luna and Neville were recently paired up and Ron and Hermione have been dating over a year.

Harry and Draco were both dressed in their muggle clothes, ready to go to the Dursley's for the summer holidays. Unfortunately for Harry, he was still unable to do magic outside of school since he was still underage. Draco, however, was perfectly legal since he turned seventeen in June.

When the train came to a slow stop at platform nine and Three Quarters, the six teens all left their compartment and the train and ran straight into the brick wall, ending up at Kings Cross station.

Hermione was the first to see her muggle parents, "Bye Harry," she gave him a small hug, "Bye Ron," She gave him a kiss on the cheek, waved at Draco, and left. Luna and Neville left to go say bye to someone, when Ron saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Bye, Mate," He said pulling Harry into a one armed hug, "Tell me if the ferret gives you any trouble, and come to the Burrow for your birthday if you want." He went to his mother, who waved, and Ginny, who wouldn't look at Harry. He watched them as they disappeared around the corner.

Harry and Draco where left alone for a while, until Harry finally saw his plump, neck less, mustached Uncle, Vernon Dursley.

"Who's this," the fat man spoke, pointing at Draco.

"Well, hello to you, too," Harry spoke, wheeling his trunk and owl on the trolley behind his uncle, who started walking, "This is Draco Malfoy. He's my, erm, friend… from school."

"I thought that Welsbey was your friend," Uncle Vernon said, then looked at the blonde trailing behind, "And why are you following us, freak?"

"He's going to stay with us this summer," Harry said before Draco could say anything that might ruin his chances of staying before he even left the train station.

They had got to the parking lot when Uncle Vernon yelled, "No, he most certainly will not! I will not have another one of _your kind_ in my house!"

"Did you get the letter from Dumbledore? It explained everything."

Vernon went a dark shade of purple, "Oh, yes, I got that letter…" He unlocked the car, "Just get in, the both of you!"

Harry and Draco sat in the backseat of the car where they were on their way to number four Privet Drive.

**A/N: This and the last chapter are the shortest, I promise! All the others will be longer!**

**Oh, and, yes I'm terrible at this, again, writing gives me something to do since I don't have a life.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Dursleys

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Dursleys**

They had just arrived at the Dursleys' house, and entered the tidy home. They sat their stuff down beside the doorway and went to find the rest of Harry's relatives.

They found Harry's Aunt Petunia, a tall horse-faced woman with twice the normal neck, and his cousin Dudley, who, like Vernon, was chubby and neck less with blonde hair, were sitting in the sitting room.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked without getting up.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said as politely as he could, "I'm a friend of Harry's."

Aunt Petunia looked at him, and then looked he husband who had a threatening look on his face, and then back at Harry, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Harry was not surprised to hear her say this. She was scared of Vernon and usually listened to him. He looked at Dudley, who was looking Draco up and down.

"I want him out," Vernon said.

Dudley looked at his mother, "I want him to stay, Mummy."

"But Dudders," Vernon whimpered, "You don't want to go making friends with _their_ sort."

"I want him to stay!" Dudley roared.

Uncle Vernon looked defeated, "Fine. The boy stays."

"Thanks Dudley," Harry said, and turned to Draco, "We should take our stuff upstairs."

They grabbed their trunks and owls, and went upstairs. When they walked in Draco looked around.

"They make you live in this closet they call a room?" he asked, sitting his Eagle owl beside Harry's snowy white owl, Hedwig.

"They used to me in the cupboard under the stairs, but moved me up here when I started getting my Hogwarts letters," Harry pushed his trunk up against the wall.

"Why the sudden change?"

"The letters said I lived in the cupboard, so they thought that I moved rooms, they would stop sending letters.

"Dumb arse muggles," Draco said.

"Not all muggles are like that. Just them," Harry said, "Anyways, you can have bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Or," Draco pointed his wand at the bed, "Engorgo."

The small, twin sized bed grew into a large, queen sized bed that touched both walls.

"We can share it then," Harry said.

"BOY!" Vernon's voice boomed from downstairs, "Get your butt down here and make lunch!"

Harry Sighed. He was used to this. He left the room and slumped down the stairs, with Draco following him, since he had nothing better to do.

When he walked into the kitchen and saw Harry had already gotten out the ingredients for the Dursleys' lunch.

"Salad?" Draco said, "Really?"

Harry got three bowls from the cabinet beside the fridge, "Dudley's diet. I usually wait until they're done to eat, so that Dudley doesn't take anything from me. Do you want to eat now or do you want to wait?"

The blonde sneered, "I'll wait. I mean, how can I eat if tubby there stares at me like he was?"

Harry finished tossing the first salad, and started on the next, "Yes, I saw, and he better no try anything or else my possessive skills will kick in."

Malfoy made a face that turned into a smirk. He wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and the dark haired boy turned his head to look at him.

"You'll pay for that comment," He leaned in, and met his lips with Harry's. He bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to moan slightly in the back of his throat. He forced his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth and ran it across the sides of his teeth.

"FREAK! Hurry up with the lunch!" Vernon yelled, causing them to pull apart. Draco unraveled his arms from Harry's waist and went from standing behind him, to beside him.

Harry finished the last two salads and brought them to the sitting room, placing them on the T.V stands in front of the Dursleys, placing them in front of the Dursleys, returning to the kitchen to make him and Draco lunch.

Draco sighed as he plopped himself on the bed in Harry's small room.

"What?" Harry sat beside him.

"It's so boring here," Draco said, "We've only been here a few days and I'm already bored out of my mind."

"I _told_ you!" Harry said, "I told you this was a bad idea! They hate you, and you don't have anything to do."

"It was I know it was. They treat you like shit and I can't go back to the manor, it's not safe."

"You could have gone to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Merlin, Potter, with the way you talk it's like you don't want me," Draco sneered.

"I do want you, I just don't want you to lose your temper and kill them," Harry said.

"Yeah well if I went somewhere else, then I wouldn't get to be with you," Draco said before crushing his lips up against Harry's. Once again his tongue was down Harry's throat and he was enjoying his taste of spearmint. He moaned heavily. They pulled back gaping for breath.

Draco scotched back on the bed with Harry on top of him. Draco's wandering hands ran down Harry's back and under his black tee-shirt. Harry's green eyes were looking right into Draco's silver ones. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. This time it was Harry with exploring tongue. Draco's met Harry's they wrestled them for dominance. Harry won and continued to explore the Slytherin's mouth.

Draco's hands had Harry's shirt pulled halfway up his chest, and was working on getting it all the way off. Harry's fingers were running through Draco's silky blonde hair, making it almost as messy as the Gryffindor's was.

Harry pulled away with bruising lips. His kisses now lingering down Draco's neck. The blonde had Harry's shirt right under his shirt they were interrupted.

"Freak! Come make dinner!" Vernon bellowed up the stairs.

Harry rolled off Draco, causing the taller boy to groan.

He mumbled something that sounded and awful lot like, 'Stupid arse muggles, ruining my fun.' Harry chuckled at it and pulled down his shirt down.

They ran down the stairs and Harry was pondering on the things he could make, deciding on soup he pulled out five cans of it and five bowls.

Draco watched in fascination as Harry put the bowls of soup in a pan on a muggle contraption he called a 'stove.' Once the soup was lightly boiling, he poured three of the bowls more than the other two, and sat them at the table, calling in the Dursleys.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley sat at the table along with Harry and Draco, and began on their soup. Petunia and Vernon were silent, as was Dudley, but he had his eyes fixed on Draco. After awhile, the blonde could feel the wholes burning in the side of his face where Dudley was looking. He looked up at him, sending him a sneer, causing his face to turn an ugly shade of pink (it looked bad on Dudley at least. That color looked great on Harry's face *smirk.*)

Draco sipped his soup, amazed that anything from a can could taste this good. It almost tastes like something he had at the manor. He vaguely wondered if that was what the house elves used.

The rest of dinner was awkward and silent. Once the Dursleys finished, Harry started picking up the bowls and the Dursleys cleared out, but not before Vernon yelled at him to finish his chores. So Harry started on the dishes, his mouth dropping open in shock when Draco came over and started to dry.

Draco reached up and closed Harry's mouth with his fore finger, "Why are you so shocked that I'm helping? You know I can do work when I want."

Harry grinned and continued to wash the dishes.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, just the same, typical Dursleys right? There's more to them, believe me, but you can't know that until the next story, AFTER they finish the summer so MWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3:Shagging out of the closet

Chapter 3: Shagging out of the Closet

_**WARNING:**_ There is sexual content in this chapter, so if you don't like it, I'm very sorry. I didn't like writing it, and got a bit grosses out, and I mainly wrote it for some of my friends so… yeah. This kind of stuff is easier to read than write. If you want to you can skip it and go to the next break in the page. And if you want to read up to it then skip it, I'll tell when it starts and stops in caps and bold.

It was midnight and Harry had already washed the dishes, did a load of the laundry, cleaned out the fridge, and tidied the sitting room, with Malfoy trailing behind him.

They were in the middle of dusting of the old pictures of Dudley when Draco spoke, "When do plan to go to bed?"

"When I'm finished with my chores. I still have lots to do," Harry said, honestly not caring if his chores were done or not.

The real reason he didn't want to go to bed was because he didn't want to have another nightmare. Ever since his battle with Lucius Malfoy awhile back, his scar had been hurting worse. Lord Voldemort was angry. Angry because Harry had taken his most loyal and trusted death eaters and put them (back) in Azkaban. They could most likely break out, no sweat, but it still pissed him off that Potter had dared to do that.

Harry's scar burned at the thought.

"Well I'm going to bed and so are you, I don't give a damn if you're done with your stupid chores," Draco said, throwing down his rag, and taking the other boy's and throwing it down as well, and started dragging Harry through the hallway, and up the stairs.

_**(SEXUAL CONTENT STARTS HERE**__)_ Draco pulled Harry in to the bedroom, and just after Harry closed the door, Draco pulled him on top of him, and they locked lips.

Draco's hands were once again running up and down Harry's back, and up his tee shirt. Harry's hands were fiddling with the zipper on Draco's pants, already having the button undone.

Harry broke their kiss when Draco had pulled Harry's, shirt of, showing his bare torso. Harry had pushed Draco's jeans all the way down around his ankles, revealing his Slytherin-green colored boxers. Draco had yanked off his own shirt, and leaned back into snog Harry again.

Not even bothering to undo the buttons, Draco pulled off Harry's jeans, showing Harry's red and gold boxers that the blonde just ripped off.

Malfoy smirked at Harry's rock-hard erection and lowered his hands from the Gryffindor's back down to his arse. Harry jumped slightly in delight and then pulled Draco's Slytherin boxers down revealing equally hard boner.

"Draco," Harry murmured into the kiss, "Silencing charm."

Draco pulled out his wand (don't look at that the wrong way…) from the pockets of his jeans beside the bed, and cast silencing charms on the walls and doors.

Harry smiled and tried kisses across his jaw, "Draco, Lubrication."

Still holding his wand (again, don't look at that negatively,) he pointed it at the wobbly nightstand, and conjured a bottle of lube. He threw his wand down and picked up the lube.

He placed a reasonable amount on his hand, and rubbed some on both Harry and himself.

"I hope you're ready," Harry said as he moved his own hands down to Draco's arse.

Draco nodded and groaned as Harry slipped a finger into his puckered hole. "Does that hurt," Harry whispered as he fingered the blonde.

"No," Draco gasps out, "More."

Harry did as he was told and inserted another finger, causing Draco's moans to become loader and deeper. Harry inserted a third finger.

"Get on with it already," Draco rasps out.

"Patience," Harry said, scissoring his fingers apart before removing them and positioning himself above Draco.

Spreading Draco's arse cheeks, and inserted his throbbing prick inside of him.

Draco's arse burned when Harry did this, but all the same, he thought it was just about the best feeling ever.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Draco whispered, "Can you go any faster?"

Harry showed a rare smirk and began to thrust harder and faster. They both continued to moan and gasp in pleaser.

"I'm so close," The Slytherin wheezed.

"Me too," The Gryffindor agreed.

Within seconds they cumming all over each other, and minutes latter they were laying beside each other, in one another's arms, trembling from their amazing orgasms.

_**(END OF SEXUAL CONTENT)**_

Draco woke up to find that Harry was gone. Assuming he was downstairs making breakfast, he got up and pulled on a pair of his muggle jeans and a plain shirt. He put his wand in his pocket before heading downstairs where he found Harry dong exactly what he thought.

The pleasant aroma of meat filled the kitchen when he walked in. Now, standing beside Harry, who was cooking what looked like Hippogriff meat, he had an easier time wafting in the smell.

"Hey, Morning, Draco," Harry said, smiling at him.

"Morning," He looked in the pan again, "What are you cooking?"

"Bacon," He said, "Uncle Vernon and Dudley already ate, and Aunt Petunia is still asleep, so I was able to get to this without being bothered."

"Oh," Draco said, "I thought the were Hippogriff slabs."

Harry snorted, "After the incident in third year, I don't think you need to be around any Hippogriffs, even the dead ones."

"Well, _Potter_," Draco sneered, "It shouldn't have ripped my arm open."

"You shouldn't have taunted it." Harry said as he placed the bacon on two plates.

"It shouldn't have been so damn irritat-"

"Hullo."

Draco turned to look at the one that interrupted him, "What do you want Dursley?"

"Just wanted to say hi," Dudley sat down on one of the chairs, causing it to whine under his weight.

Harry picked up the two plates of bacon, handing one to Draco, and they both sat down at the table.

"Why are you staring at me, Muggle?" Draco spat at Dudley.

Dudley made an odd gurgling noise that made them assume he was clearing his throat, "I wanted to know," he said, "If you want to be my friend?"

Harry stopped eating, crossed his arms and leaned back, grinning in amusement.

"What?!" Draco choked on his food.

"Well I can tell that you're not as freakish as Harry, and that you can have much better friends that _him."_

Draco scoffed, "Better than Harry? No Dursley, there's no one better than him. And Harry here is probably the best person to have around. I don't _want _many other people around. And what makes you think I would want to be friends with a filthy muggle like yourself?"

Dudley's face reddened in embarrassment, but still went on, "You know he's queer, right? Moaning in his sleep every night, 'Don't Kill Cedric, Don't kill him!' and 'They killed him, mum, they killed Cedric!'" Dudley attempted a smirk that just made him look constipated, "Where's your mum, Potter? Hm? She dead? Isn't your freak father dead too?"

Harry was beyond pissed, but stayed silent. Draco was silent to, but he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fat kid, thinking, _'Levicourpus.' _

Dudley was swept up of the ground as if a hook had grabbed his ankle.

The plump boy wailed in fright, and confusion. Draco dropped him at the sound (more like the feel) of Vernon's thundering footsteps, then the yell of, "What's going on in there?!"

Draco glared at Dudley, "Say one word to your parents, and you'll get much worse than a hanging upside-down for a few seconds." Malfoy said pointing still pointing his wand at him, "And say another word about Harry's parents, you die."

With that, Him and Harry slipped out of the opposite door that Vernon came in and slipped out the front, just after hearing Dudley say, "I'm fine, I-I only fell down."

The two wizards continued down the block, and walked to the park, with Harry leading the way. Once they got there, Harry burst out laughing, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow and grin.

"That. Was. _Brilliant!"_ Harry said between laughs.

"I guess so. Hey, what's that thing?" Draco asked pointing to the swing set.

"It's called a swing," Harry said walking over to one and sitting on it, "Younger children push themselves back and forth, swinging themselves, but people our age just sit around on them."

Draco walked over and hesitated before he toke a seat next to Harry, causing him to snort. Draco sent him a glare when he did.

"You know," Draco said, losing his interest in glaring, "I really hate muggles."

"Not all of them are that bad," Harry said.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement, "Well tell, me, Harry _dear_, how many pleasant muggles you know."

Harry racked his brain for a moment, trying to find any of the nice muggles he knew. Well, just about all of Dudley's gang was of the list. Most of the neighbors, too. All of them were as stuck up and posh as the Dursleys. He could only think of one decent one.

"Mrs. Figg," Harry said.

"Is that it then?" Draco smirked, "Just one? Or would she not count as a muggle since she's a squib?"

Harry's eyebrows narrowed, "How did you know that?"

Draco scoffed, "Please. My father had access to all of the records in the wizarding world. What do I _not _know? And, anyways, I'm wondering how you claim to love muggles but only know one decent one?"

Harry swung sideways, into Draco's swing, "Well, _Malfoy,_ That's because Privet Drave is full of posh, stuck-up, arses. You need to give them a fair chance, and not judge them all by the first ones you meet."

"Ah," Draco said, "That's why you're friends with the Mudblood."

"Don't call Hermione that," Harry warned.

"Old habits die hard." Harry smiled at this comment.

Harry and Draco sat around at the park until a bit before dinner, before heading back to the Dursleys. By the time they got back, they both thought they should have waited a while longer.

"Harry," Petunia said in a calm voice, as they ate her badly cooked salmon at dinner, "Why did you not clean the bathrooms or mop the kitchen?"

"We went to bed, Aunt Petunia," Harry said innocently.

"Then you have to do it tonight," Vernon said through a bite of his food, "In addition to the ones you already have to do. Your going to be worked to the bone, boy!"

Draco snorted. Vernon looked at him, "What are you laughing out, blondie?"

Draco smirked, glaring at him with daring silver eyes, "I'm sure he'll be worked to tonight, but it won't be form chores."

Sitting beside him, Harry shot him a look that was shouting, 'WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?!,' that Draco just ignored.

Vernon looked flabbergasted, "What are you talking about?"

Malfoy's smirk grew wider, "He did plenty of work last night when he nailed me into the bed." He looked at Harry who was still wearing a shocked expression, "Now it's _my _turn to be dominant."

Harry stared into Draco's eyes, still shocked he had said that. Draco looked at them then back at Harry.

The Vernon looked at him, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Are you daft, Muggle?" Draco sneered, "Must I show you?"

Harry, still shocked, continued to stare him. But he was even more surprised when he felt Draco's soft lips crushed up against his own. The world seemed to disappear around them. All that mattered right now was how good the other boy's lips felt against his own. Harry leaned in to support the kiss more, and Draco took advantage of that, and forced his tongue into the willing boy's mouth, turning on his moan, as if on cue. Sadly, they had to pull away because of the lack of oxygen.

They came back to reality to find Vernon with his face an ugly shade of purple that quickly turned pale white. Petunia, surprisingly enough, had a rather smug smirk on her face that Harry had read to say, _'Humph, serves that homophobe Vernon right!' _Dudley, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction compared to the other two. He had his fat face in his chubby hands, wailing in jealousy.

"Now," said Draco, standing up with Harry doing the same, "I suggest that you leave us alone, because, remember, _we_ know magic."

He left the room, dragging a laughing Harry behind him.

**A/N: Is this too rushed? Leave a review telling me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Stag and the Stag

Chapter 4: The stag and the stag

A month had passed and Vernon and Dudley kept to themselves, while Petunia, surprisingly enough, congratulated Harry (of course this was when Vernon was at work.)

This morning, Harry was woken by a loud tapping on the window. Before Harry went to see what it was, he was sure to check and see if Malfoy was still asleep. After confirming that he was, he opened the window and a small, fidgety owl swooped in, landing on the desk, and putting out a leg to Harry so that he could untie it from there.

Ron's owl, Pigwedigen, hooted in delight when Harry did so and slid him an owl treat. He opened the letter to see Ron's unmistakable pig scratch writing scrawled across the page. The letter read-

_**Harry,**_

_**How are the muggles treating you? Is the ferret being nice? If he isn't I'll kill him. Are you still coming to the burrow this summer? If you are, I would be careful, mum is worried that you might be getting starved again. Oh, and Hermione's here! That's where most of the 'concerned' questions are coming from.**_

_**Did I tell you? Dad got a pay raise! Now, instead of getting 5 sickles an hour, he gets 2 galleons! And now Percy is talking to the family again (even though I liked it better when he wasn't…)**_

_**Anyways, Pigwedigen isn't giving you too much trouble. Send me a letter back with him, answering Hermione's questions. I really want to know how you're getting along!**_

_** Ron**_

Harry grinned and pulled out his ink, quill and parchment, and began writing his letter to Ron-

_Ron, _

_I'm perfectly fine. Uncle Vernon has left me and Draco alone after the first few weeks, Aunt Petunia has been nice, as she had always been. And Dudley has kind of been a creep towards Draco. I think he fancies him. It's really funny! Tell Mrs. Weasley that I'm getting plenty of food, and they aren't starving me. Draco has been more than nice to me. In fact, he's the reason the Dursleys are being civil. And, yes, I plan to come to the burrow if Draco is allowed to go as well._

_I'm really happy for your dad! And I hope to see both you and Hermione soon! _

_ Harry_

He placed the letter in an envelope and tied it to Pig's leg, watching as the overactive bird flew out the window. Harry sat back down on the side of the bed and watched Draco sleep. He looked so calm and peaceful in his sleep, taking in calm, peaceful breaths. His blonde hair falling in one eye made him look so innocent. Harry smiled, kissing the sleeping boy on the forehead, whispering, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Today was Harry's birthday, July 31st, and he and Draco were standing in front of the fire placed that had been hooked to the floo network before their fourth year, so that Harry could go to the Qudditch World Cup, bidding their farewells to the Dursleys.

"Bye, Vernon," Harry said dully to the fat man who scoffed. "Bye Dudley," He stuck out his and for Dudley to shake, which he took in his own and whispered, "I don't t6hink you're a waste of space."

Dudley let go, and Harry smiled at him. He moved towards his Aunt and hugged her gently, "Bye Aunt Petunia," He whispered into her ear, "I'll miss you. You were the only one here that tried to be nice to me after you got over the fact that didn't get to have magical powers yourself. But if you were born with powers, you would have made an excellent witch." He pulled back to see he eyes welling with tears of happiness, and a small smile.

He grinned at her and then looked at all three of the Dursleys, "Well I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing any of you."He turned to Draco, "Ready, Love?" With a nod in response, Him and Draco each took a handful of floo powder from a sack the Weasleys gave him, threw it into the fire. They watched it turn bright green, and they went into fire, with Harry saying, "The Burrow" loud and clear.

Harry landed with a _thud _on the floor, while Malfoy landed swiftly, helping Harry up as he did. "Where are we?" Draco's question was answered for him when a plump, red haired woman came up and pulled Harry into loving, bone-crushing hug, "Harry, dear! Oh, you're so thin! Why don't you come into the kitchen for lunch when you're done catching up?"

Then, he was pulled into another hug, this time, by Hermione, "Harry!" she said, "Happy birthday!" She pulled back, and Ron patted him on the back with a, _'Happy Birthday, mate!'_ before Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry, and then noticed the figure beside him, with her hand on the wand in the apron.

Ron saw this and spoke, "I told you Harry would have a, uh, _friend _with him. So don't worry about Malfoy, Mum…"

"He's not a death eater," Harry said, "Even though his father had tried to make him one."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at this, "Well, then, Draco, our home is your home, dear! Stay as long as you like!"

Draco plastered a fake smile on his face and Mrs. Weasley left just as the twins, Fred and George, apperated in to the room, and Ginny came down the stairs, only to run back up at the sight of Harry and Draco.

"Congratulations!" Fred said.

"Ron told us-" George continued.

"Mum doesn't know yet-"

"Kind of ironic though-"

"Harry Potter-"

"Shagging the son of a death eater-"

"I SERIUSLY doubt that they're shagging yet," Ron but in.

"Besides," Hermione said, "It's physically impossible."

Draco sneered and put his arm around Harry, causing him to blush, "Oh, you would be surprised, Granger."

Ron's horrorstruck face darkened, causing Fred and George to laugh. "Your trunks got here this morning, no idea how they did. Must have been the work of Dumbledore."

They all walked into the kitchen to feast on Mrs. Weasley's lunch.

"Okay, Draco," Harry said as the two of them run up the twisting stairs, "We'll be sharing a room with Ron, so be nice,"

"Yea _'mum'_," Draco said sarcastically, "I'll be nice to Weaselbe."

"Draco," Harry said warningly as they entered Ron's room, "I also don't want you making any comments about how much money the Weasley's have, their hair , house, cooking, and any other insulting things you can think of."

"Then what _can_ I say?" Draco said as he plopped himself down on the camp bed Mrs. Weasley set up for them.

"Just be nice," Harry said and looked at the single bed, "I guess Mrs. Weasley forgot another person would be staying. That's what it seemed like when we were all downstairs when she saw you."

"Well, are you seventeen or not?" Draco got up and stood beside Harry, "Aren't you allowed to do magic outside of school yet?"

Harry reached for his wand, "I completely forgot_. Engorgo_." The bed transformed into one big enough for the two of them, with a wooden frame. Harry mumbled another spell and the thin sheet turned into a thick, fluffy, comforter. Draco smirked. He looked at the Gryffindor, "Happy Birthday, Harry," and with that, they crushed their lips together in a vigorous battle for dominance. Harry melted on the spot and kissed back. Just as Draco bit down on Harry's bottom lip, he had to pull away, when the door flew open.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled from the doorway.

"Calm down, Ron," Harry said.

"Fine. Anyways, Mum wants you two down stairs for your birthday party."

"I hope she didn't go out all out like last year," Harry said walking out the door, motioning for Draco to follow.

The three ran down the crocked, zigzag stairs, jumping the last step. They walked in to the kitchen when Harry saw Mr. Weasley talking with Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Lupin chatting with Sirius, who Lupin had saved from the veil the year before, Fred and George making more order forms for their joke shop, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Hermione was talking with Ginny who looked like she would rather be any where else, and right in the middle of the room, a cake in the shape of a snitch sat with seventeen candles on it.

"Harry, dear, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, causing all of the people in the room to look at him.

The Raven haired boy at them, "You didn't have to do all this for me."

"Oh, it was no problem at all!" Mrs. Weasley moved him towards the chair in front of the cake, "Now goon, dear, blow out the candles!" Harry thought for a moment, wishing for nothing to go wrong. But of course, the second he blew out the candles, all of the lights in the Burrow blew out. The air was suddenly, thick and cold. They all heard a high, maniacal, laugh sounded all around them, and Harry was all too familiar with this voice.

'_Of all the days he could have done this, it had to be now.' _He thought.

"He's here," He said, standing

"He's got dementors with him, as well," Lupin stood as well, "I know that Harry, Sirius, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Nymphadora, and Molly can do patronuses. Can the rest of you?"

The rest of them nodded, drawing their wands and they all headed out the back door, and the dementors swarmed closer.

"Harry, you must still have your trace on you!" Hermione shouted to him from across the yard.

"Impossible," Lupin but in, "The magical trace disappears when a wizard turns of age!"

"You can't be so sure, Remus!" Mr. Weasley said, "I wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who over threw the Ministry of Magic. Rufus Scrimmohr disappeared the same day I got my pay raise."

"The Order was informed of that much, and we were also told he was on the run." Lupin shouted back, "The dementors are getting closer. Everyone do your patronuses in three, two, one….."

"Expecto Patronum!" the thirteen of them yelled, watching the silvery figures run around, fighting. Ron's dog and Hermione's otter teamed up on one, while Mad-Eye's rhino charged up at two. Mr. Weasley's spider and Mrs. Weasley's Grizzly bear each had one. Ron saw the spider and scrunched up his face to stop himself from freaking out. Ginny's horse was taking one of the dementors as Tonks' werewolf version of Lupin and Lupin's moon each had two. While Fred and George's identical chimps were pouncing.

Sirius had a large monster fighting off several dementors at once. Harry could only assume tat this was what his father's animagus form was. He knew Sirius had always loved his father like a brother, and was one of the most devastated when he was murdered by the very man who was trying to kill them now.

Draco's stag was fighting along side Harry's charging at the nearest dementors, causing them to fly out of sight.

Wait… _Draco's_ stag?

That can't be right…

But before had enough time to ponder on this, him and the blonde were being lifted off the ground and were surrounded by the swirling world, struck with the sudden feeling of tightening belts.

Harry knew this feeling.

Side along apparition.

They landed in the arms of two all too familiar people in a place Harry had seen before, in a dream.

A/N: Mwahahahahahaha*cough**hack**cough*! Clift hanger! I am such female dog!


	5. Chapter 5: The death of the dark lord

Chapter 5: The death of the Dark lord.

Harry's shoulders were being clenched tightly by a tall woman, with long, dark, curly hair, and the dark mark on her left arm. "But-" Harry started.

"I escaped Azkaban once, Potter, and It wasn't hard to do it again." The woman said, _"Crucio!"_ Harry felt a surge of pain, but resisted the urge to scream. Draco looked ready to kill, but he did nothing since his wand was in the pocket of the man with long blonde hair and a pale complexion. He was holding onto one of Draco's shoulders, and had the nub where the other hand used to be.

"Now, Bellatrix," the man said to the woman, "The dark lord wants him in one piece."

"Calm yourself Lucius," Bellatrix Lestrange replied, tightening he grip on Harry, "I was just having a bit of fun."

"Suit yourself, Bella, but we must put them in the cellar until the Dark lord returns."

"Bellatrix sent him a sneer but pushed Harry in front of her, down the stairs and Lucius did the same with Draco.

"You really thought we were done for, Draco?" Lucius asked his son, "You may have rendered me of magic, but it doesn't mean I will stop my mission in killing you and the getting the Dark lord to kill your precious _boyfriend _. You and Potter cutting off my hand didn't lower my ambitions, in fact, they only raised them."

They were at the cellar door and both boys were shoved in the room, thrown on the floor, and the door was shut behind them, locking them in.

Harry was breathing hard and could still feel the pain of the Cruciuatis curse.

"Harry," Draco said rubbing the boy's back. "Are you okay?"

"Brilliant," He lied.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

Harry nodded, ignoring the pain, "This is the house Voldemort's father's house. Voldemort used this house as a hideout in my fourth year. And would you stop flinching at his name?"

"H-How did you know this?" Draco asked.

"When I sleep." Harry said, "In my nightmares. He was here with Wormtail, Barty Crouch Jr. and Bertha Jorkins. They murdered her."

"Do you have your wand?" Draco asked hastily changing the subject.

"No," Harry replied, "Bellatrix took it."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Wait," Harry said leaning against Draco.

/Harry Potter/ a voice hissed from a distance.

/Who's there?/ Harry hissed back

"Harry," Draco said, "Why are you speaking in Parseltongue?"

"What?"

**/Harry Potter/** the voice sounded again, this time somewhat closer.

**/Who are you?/** Harry hissed, still leaning on Draco.

**/I think your question should be what am i?/** A snake slithered down the stairs.

**/Nagini/ **

**/Indeed/ **the snake edged closer.

**/Did Voldemort send you to kill us?/** Harry asked.

The snake shook her head, **/Now, why would he do that?/**

Harry looked puzzled. **/Aren't you one of his servants?/ **

**/No, but technically,/ **Nagini slithered closer, **/I'm your servant./**

Harry looked more confused than before, so the snake continued, **/You freed me. Does 'Brazil' ring a bell?/**

**/Brazil… Brazil… This specimen was bred in the zoo/** He looked at Nagini **/You're the snake I let go at the zoo when I was almost eleven/ **

**/Right you are Harry Potter/**

**/But how does that make you my servant?/**

**/Us snakes respect those who speak our language, and loyal to those who free us from danger or captivity/**

Harry nodded **/I understand. But how did you end up with Voldemort?/**

Nagini exhaled a sigh **/I met him in a forest adjacent from the zoo a while after you let me go, and was impressed with how he spoke our tongue. He was more than nothing, but less than something. He said that if I served him, he would help us snakes rise to power like he himself was doing, and we could fight along side him, and rule. I only agreed when he said that he was looking for you. I figured that if I joined him, I could get to you. So I played his game and was able to get to my real master. And I did/**

**/So you're here to help me?/ **

**/Correct/**

**/Then do you know the way out?/**

Nagini nodded **/Yes, but I came in through a secret passageway, too small for you to fit through/**

"Harry," Draco said, "What are you and that snake talking about?"

**/Is the young Malfoy your friend?/ **Nagini asked eyeing the blonde.

Harry grinned, **/More like lover/**

**/That is magnificent/ **

"Draco, " Harry's went to a smile, "This is Nagini. She used Voldemort to help us. She's good."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely."

"Alright then," Draco said as he got up. His eyes locked on a small silver thing a bit bigger than someone's hand. He walked towards it, "What is this thing?"

"That's a gun. A six shot revolver, to be exact."Harry stood too, looking straight at Draco's confused face, "A muggle weapon. You pull back that right there, and it shoots. It's really dangerous. My Uncle Vernon had one hidden in the house, in case a burglar got in."

"We should take that with us for when your father and Bellatrix come and get us. We could use that against Voldemort."

"I don't know Harry, doesn't he have to be killed by magic?" Draco asked.

**/Nagini?/**

**/Yes Harry Potter?/**

**/Does Voldemort have to be killed by magic?/**

**/Excellent question/ **Nagini hissed /**No, In fact. Magic is what keeps him alive. He uses a form of dark magic call, 'Horcruxes.' It is the splitting of ones soul. You make them by murder. So, if you intend to kill him by magic, you must destroy the Horcruxes first. But you do not have to destroy the Horcruxes if you try to kill him with a muggle weapon. That is the risk of this type of magic. That one flaw. Most muggle weapons were made after the spell came to be known. So destroying them is avoidable./**

**/So, it's as easy as that?/** Harry marveled at his luck.

**/Indeed it is. But you must weaken him first/**

**/How do I do that without my wand?/**

**/You'll see…/**

"Potter," a loud, sneering voice came from the door of the cellar, "Draco, the Dark lord is ready for you. So prepare to die!"

**/Hide!/** Harry hissed at Nagini who slithered back through her secret passage as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange burst in running down the stairs. Harry quickly pocketed the gun, and the death eaters grabbed them roughly by the shoulders, and forced them up the stairs, through the cellar door, and down a narrow hallway. They were forced into an average sized room where Voldemort sat on a throne made from skulls, with Nagini at his side. He looked at her wondering if she had been lying, when he could have sworn he saw her wink.

"Ah," Voldemort said, "If it isn't Harry Potter, The boy-who-lived! I was expecting you, as you know."

Harry was silent.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Harry?"

Still nothing.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you, ya shitty little half-blood, now speak back! _Crucio!_"

Harry withered in pain, but luckily he it didn't last as long as the one Bellatrix cast on him.

"You're a hypocrite, Tom!" Harry screamed gasping for air, "You know as well as I do that your father was a muggle! You yourself are a Half-blood!"

Voldemort's eyes grew a darker red than usual, but did not cast the _Cruciatius curse_ again.

"Harry, " Draco said, "Shut up!"

"Yes, Harry," Voldemort said, "Listen to you repulsive little _boyfriend._ Don't call me by my muggle father's name."

Harry snorted, "Well what's it matter, Tom? It won't make any difference what I say if you're going to kill me any ways!"

"As much fun as killing you will be, maybe it will be more fun to kill your little shag buddy right before your eyes!" Voldemort laughed manically, "How about that!?"

"It seems as if you'll fail in the end anyways, Tom," Harry said, "Every time you try to kill me, it backfires right in your face. Every attempt you make you get beaten by a teenager!"

"But there's no one to save you now, Potter! There is no mother to die for you! Love cannot save you this time!"

"Right you are, Tom, but I don't need anyone to risk themselves for me!" Harry shouted back at the man, "My mother _died_ to protect me, and I'll do the same for everyone else if that is what it takes! You're nothing, Riddle, you're nothing!"

Voldemort raised his wand, "_Aveda ked-_ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed as Nagini bit his thigh.

Her teeth sunk deep into the Dark Lord's leg, spreading venom as she did.

Bellatrix and Lucius let go of their hostages and ran to Voldemort's side. Bellatrix ripped the snake off and chucked her across the room. As if on cue, Harry pulled the six shot revolver and pointed it at Voldemort. He was about to pull the trigger, but he lowered it.

"What are you doing?!" Draco said to him, "You have to kill the bastard!"

"I-I can't."

"You WHAT?!"

"I can't do it." Harry said, throwing down the gun, "I can't kill anyone. Even Voldemort."

"Then I'll do it." Draco said.

"You're not a murderer, Draco."

Draco flushed red.

**/I will do it./** Nagini hissed.

**/How, you don't have any fingers?/** Harry spoke the language of snakes.

**/I have a tail, though/ **she said, slithering to gun, and carefully picked it up with her tail. The slimy tip of her tail pulled the trigger.

_BANG_

Nagini shot him in the chest, right above the heart. Bellatrix looked up and pounced at the snake, causing Nagini to bite her in the neck.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

Three more shots. One in the head, one in the foot, and one in the stomach.

Voldemort fell to the ground, in a pool of his own blood, his red eyes open and still.

The Dark Lord is dead.

Harry grinned **/Do you know where our wands are?/**

Nagini slithered through Voldemort's blood, and reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out the two boys' wand with her tail. She tossed them to them.

Harry toke Draco's hand in his own, and let Nagini wrap herself around his ankles. And the three of them apperated back to the burrow, leaving the two dead bodies of Voldemort and Bellatrix and the unconscious form of Lucius behind.

A/N: I was listening to 'Let's Kill Tonight' By: Panic! At the disco when I wrote this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

Chapter 6: Explanations

_Crack!_

Harry, Draco, and Nagini were in the living room of the burrow. Mrs. Weasley jumped back at the noise and turned around to face them.

"Harry, dear, Draco," She exclaimed and threw them into bone crushing hug. When she did, Harry winced. He could still fell the aftermath of the Cruciatius curse. Mrs. Weasly noticed and pulled away.

"Are you okay, Harry? Why are you covered in blood dear?"

Harry looked down at himself and sure enough, he and Draco were covered I the last of the Dark lord's blood, "It must have splattered on me and Draco when Nagini killed Voldemort. No big deal though, it should come out with a few cleaning charms."

"You did WHAT?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "We have to tell the order, they all went out looking for you two, where were you?"

"Nagini killed Voldemort, and we were apperated to Voldie's dead father's house with Bellatrix and Lucius. Oh, and Bellatrix is dead too."

"Goodness, dear," She said in a comforting tone, when her eyes lingered down to the boa constrictor around Harry's ankles, "Oh holy, Merlin, There is a snake wrapped around your legs!"

"Yes, I know," Harry said, "Her name is Nagini, and she was pretending to work for Voldemort. She is on our side."

"Alright then, you two, go get washed up and I'll make dinner. You look a bit peaky, Harry. And Ron and Hermione are upstairs, if you want to tell them you're here."

Harry Nodded and went up the stairs with Draco trailing close behind, wincing at every other step. He opened Ron's door and was pulled into another uncomfortable hug, this time by Hermione. (Why did she and Mrs. Weasley always do that? Is it the motherly hormones, or what?) Harry let out a strange noise and she let go.

"Harry, we were so worried! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Where were you? What happened? Why are you covered in blood? Was it You-Know-Who? Where did that snake come from?" She asked franticly.

"Give him some room, Hermione!"Ron But in, "You should be used to seeing Harry like this! It happens _all _the time! Well… I do kind of want to know why you have that bloody snake."

"Erm, this is Nagini-"

"You-know-who's snake," Hermione gasp.

"Calm down, though! She's on our side," Harry said, "She killed Voldemort. I'm really not in the mood to answer questions so, don't ask."

"You killed You-Know-Who?!" Ron exclaimed, "How?"

"I told you I'm not in the mood to answer any questions, Draco and I need to shower, so I wanted to ask if you would watch Nagini and make sure if anyone who doesn't like snakes sees her, they don't try to kill her," Harry held out his ankle for Nagini to slither off. She went to Hermione, who happily watched her, and Ron backed away. Looks like he has a fear of something other than spiders.

Harry smiled and turned to Draco, "Which one us will go first?" He asked.

"Can we go together?" Draco bit his lip, "Haven't done that in a while."

"Won't Mrs. Weasley get suspicious?"

"Who cares? Your pet snake just killed the bloody dark lord! Who cares if the chosen one is queer?" Draco said, "I'm sure that woman certainly won't mind, you're like another son to her! Who cares?"

Harry thought for a moment, "You're right. Let's go."

They grabbed two pairs of clean clothes, and they took a _long _shower.

Harry and Draco were now clean and happy, (You know why…) and sitting in Ron's room while Ron and Hermione were helping Mrs. Weasley with the dinner.

Harry was finally able to think about what was on his mind when he was apperated to the Riddle house.

"Draco?" Harry asked the boy beside him, with his head leaning on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hm?" was all he got back.

"Your Patronus… when did it change?"

"I really don't know," Draco said.

"Do you know why?" Harry looked at him, wide eyed.

Draco smiled, "Because I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said and closed the distance between their lips. They kissed often, but this one had more meaning than just the lust they shared for one another. This one was short and sweet with no tongue. Harry pulled away when Nagini hissed**, /Now I see what you mean by 'lover'/**

Harry grinned. "We should go downstairs; the order should be here soon." Draco nodded and after Harry got Nagini on his shoulder, they went down into the kitchen, the Order of the Phoenix sat around the table including Kingsley, Snape, Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Mad-eye, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and a few other people whose names Harry didn't know.

Sirius' eyes wandered over Harry, and then to the snake. He grinned. This is exactly the kind of thing James would do. He motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Now Harry, Draco," Lupin said when the two took their seats, "Can you tell us what happened when you disappeared?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who nodded, and he took a deep breath, "Well, the death eaters somehow found out where I was, they apperated me and Draco Voldemort's dead father's house, and they locked us in the cellar. Those death eaters were Lucius and Bellatrix. Then Nagini came in through a passage way, and told me things about Voldemort. She used him to get to me. I freed her from the zoo six years ago, so, apparently, I'm her 'master'. Like the house elf situation, but backwards. Anyways, Draco found a muggle weapon and we planned to use it on Voldemort but once I was about to shoot, I-I couldn't. Nagini used her tail to pull the trigger, and shot him. Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead."

Everyone looked shocked, but broke into applause.

Sirius was the first to speak, "If only James and lily were here right now."

"We have to inform Dumbledore, though he probably already knows. " Lupin said, pulling ink, a quill and a sheet of parchment from a drawer in the kitchen labeled; THE ORDER.

"Blimey, Harry-" Fred said.

"-That's impressive-" George chimed in.

"-The Dark lord-"

"Defeated-"

"By Harry the Homosexu-"

Don't you _dare _finish that sentence, Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said, "What exactly did you mean by tha, anyways?"

"_Harry's_ got a _boyfriend_," Ginny spoke angrily through her teeth.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry.

"It's true, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and looked at Draco, who took his hand in his own and entwined their fingers above the table.

"So you- so you- you and _Lucius Malfoy's_ son- oh my," Mrs. Weasley stuttered when Sirius burst out laughing.

"You really didn't know, Molly?" He chocked out between laughs, "Harry really didn't tell you?"

"Hush it Sirius," She snapped and turned to Harry, "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, grinning.

She merrily nodded and went back to finish dinner. Draco scotched closer to Harry and whispered in his ear, seductively, "It is still your birthday, you know, and I don't think I've had the time to give you your gift yet," Harry blushed, "What do you want, Harry? What do you want?"

At this point Harry couldn't resist shoving his lips against Draco's. He ran his tongue across his lips, begging the entrance that he was granted.

"Harry," Sirius interrupted them, "You should go upstairs before this goes too far."

"Not in my room they don't!" Ron exclaimed.

"You can sleep in Fred and George's room with them." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron grunted in defeat. The twins laughed as well as most of the Order, so when no one noticed, Harry stood and pulled a smirking Draco up the stairs, but not before telling Nagini to stay with Hermione.

I think you know what they did for the rest of the night. *Smirk*


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, and the Weasleys all stayed at the Burrow for the remaining part of the summer. Sirius would always make jokes about Harry and Draco's relationship, while Ron paled every time it was mentioned. Ginny still avoided Harry and only came out of her room mealtimes and for her hygiene. Tonks had her child, Teddy Lupin, and Remus deemed Harry godfather.

It didn't take long for Mrs. Weasley to get used to the fact that Harry and Draco were a thing, but the process was kind of weird. Harry gave Nagini the choice to stay with him or leave to the wild. And surprisingly, she chose to stay.

Mr. Weasley Had asked him several times about the six shot revolver. Seeing as it is a muggle item. One of Mr. Weasley's biggest interest. He asked questions about what it looked like, what it did, how it worked, and any other question he could get in before Mrs. Weasley told him to shut his trap.

Draco and Harry both enjoyed themselves very much over the summer, (you know what I mean *innocent, but not so innocent, smirk*) and were both getting annoyed with Hermione telling them they had to study for their NEWTS next year.

So now it was a day or two before they all went back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their first and last normal year at school…

…Or so they thought…

*FINAL SEQUAL SOON, IF I GET ENOGH REVEIWS! I WANT CRITISISM!*

**Page 1**


End file.
